


Marry Me

by GabrielRSJ (blackbirdpuzzlepiece)



Series: Sabriel Song One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressing, M/M, heartbroken Gabriel, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/GabrielRSJ
Summary: Sam Winchester is getting married, and everyone's favorite Trickster/Archangel can't handle it





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marry Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/370518) by Thomas Rhett. 



> So this is a super depressing little thing. Based on the song by Thomas Rhett

Gabriel sighed as he watched his best friend take a sip of his coffee. They'd only become close after the whole Apocaylpse world thing. But now Gabriel and Sam were practically inseparable. “And Bobby's going to conduct the service. And we're going to have magnolias for the flowers. And we're going to have it in that clearing where Dean and Cas got together.”  
“Sounds nice Samshine.” Gabriel said, pasting on a smile. His heart ached. There was nothing that hurt worse than listening to the man he was in love with going on about getting married to somebody else.  
“Thanks Gabe!” he said smiling. “Me and Lucifer are pretty excited.”  
Gabriel winced at the name of his brother. He would never understand what Sam saw in him. Well, other than the handsomeness. “I know he is.”

The wedding was held on a bright October day. Gabriel slipped into the back. He took a drink of dark whiskey from a flask at his side. This was worse than hell. This was worse than when he was locked up by Asomadeus. Once Sam got to the end of the aisle Gabriel couldn't take it anymore. He ran out and to the lake that was up the road. He sat down on the edge of the dock and watched his tears make ripples in the water.

He wants to get married, He wants it perfect  
He wants Bobby preaching the service  
Yeah, he wants magnolias out in the country  
Not too many people, save his brother some money  
Ooh, he got it all planned out  
Yeah, I can see it all right now  
I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back  
I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask  
I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees  
Yeah, he wanna get married  
But he don't wanna marry me  
I remember the night when I almost kissed him  
Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for a while  
And I always wondered if he felt the same way  
When I got the invite, I knew it was too late  
And I know his brother's been dreading this day  
Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving him away  
I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back  
I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask  
I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees  
Yeah, he wanna get married  
But he don't wanna marry me  
Bet he got on his suit now, welcoming the guests now  
I could try to find him, get it off of my chest now  
But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish him the best now  
So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back  
Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask  
I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees  
Yeah, he wanna get married  
Yeah, he gonna get married  
But he ain't gonna marry me  
Whoa, he ain't gonna marry me, no

“Gabriel?” he turned to see Sam standing there in his handsome suit.  
“What?” he asked his voice cracking.  
“Why didn't you tell me?” he asked softly.  
“I wanted to, but by the time I figured it out...it was too late.” Gabriel said, “I couldn't ruin your happiness Samshine. Or Luci's.”  
“Gabe...” he said, trying to think of something to say that would help the situation, but coming up blank.  
“Go enjoy your wedding Sammy. After all this hell you deserve it.” he said. He turned back to the water, clearly dismissing Sam.  
“I love you Gabriel.” he said softly before leaving.  
Gabriel sighed, listening to his retreating feet. “I love you too Samshine. That's why I'm letting you go."


End file.
